Captivating Truths and Contrasting Dares!
by SergeantSarcasm7
Summary: Welcome to m Dogcake and I's truth or dare show! be ready to witness hilarious sarcasm and pleas of everyones favorite ninja! This has OCs from my story Captivating Contrasts and you can dare anyone from Ninjago including my OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Note, I was informed that this story did not follow some of the guidelines. Choosing to respect the rules of fanfiction, I rewrote the story. I DID NOT CHANGE THE DIALOGE OR ANY IMPORTANT DETAILS! IT JUST LOOKS DIFFERENT. **

**Also, I will be unable to receive reviews through reviews. ****If you would want to submit truths or dares then please PM me or Dogcake.**** If you have already sent a review I will PM you and ask for you to change your dares a little bit or rewrite them. If you do not have the PM feature on or if you are a guest I am sorry to say I cannot use your dares. Getting an account is not that hard but you can do what ever you want. I just cannot use stuff that are from reviews.**

The story begins when random music starts to play and the Ninja poof out of nowhere. The Cosmic Legion causally walks through a door and sits down by the respective ninja. Suddenly, SergeantSarcasm7 falls out of the sky. Zane runs and catches her.

"Thanks Zane" SS7 says and pats his head as he sets her down. "Welcome everybody!" SS7 does a random hand-gesture. "Welcome to Captivating truths and Contrasting Dares! Here is how the game works! You can dare anybody from Ninjago, the Cosmic Legion (my OCS Emma, Anne, Cece, and Laura!) and you can dare me or Alyssa as well. How about they introduce themselves before we get started!?"

Emma gets off the couch where Zane is sitting, "YOU SAID NOBODY COULD DARE US!"

Cece agrees with her, "YEAH! WE CAME TO WATCH THE NINJA SUFFER!"

"What is the fun of having a truth or dare show if you guys won't be dared? But no one yet has really dared you guys besides one person so it's not like you will get a lot of dares!" SS7 retorts.

Fuming Emma replies; "I am getting out of her here!" However, she is suddenly frozen, "I-I can't move!"

SS7 smirks, "I control you, ya know. You can not escape this! Now, INTRODUCE YOURSELF!"

"Fine! I am Emma; the Seer of Stars, I am dating Zane, I have an obsession with Tea that is worse than Sensei Wu, and I am the only OC of SS7 that is actually dating a ninja!" Emma says.

"I am Cece; Warrior of life, I like Kai, I am very sarcastic and crazy, I am best friends with Anne, I someday want to Create a wedding dress (I am a seamstress also), and I am determined for Anne not to die single!" Cece says

Anne folds her arms against her chest, "humph, I am Anne; the Knight of the Moon, I play the violin, and I got rope!"

"She is also paired with Cole who is kinda in a love triangle at the moment..." SS7 adds.

"I am Laura; the kunoichi of Light, I have philophobia (fear of Love), and I am shy." Laura joins in.

SS7 also decides to mention; "she is also paired with Lloyd. I mostly will focus on the ninja... I hope... Lets get started shall we? Right now, we have some dares from people we have asked. Dr. Julien!"

Dr. J rushes in the room; "Yes?"

"You have the list, right?" SS7 asks. The doctor nods and hands her the list. "Hey where is Dogcake?"

Alyssa runs in, "who knocked me out and locked me in a closet?!"

Cece whistles nervously…

SS7 glares at Cece but then sighs, "do you want to pick the first dare Alyssa?"

Alyssa pouts, "I'd liked to be introduced..." She sits, "I'm Alyssa/Dogcake, and I'm a host and probably won't matter much"

"Of course you're important! You are just outnumbered! Here, Cole will cheer you up!" SS7 pushes Cole forward, "so which dare first?"

"The Dare from Webchow about me, Cole, and Anne" Alyssa says.

Dr. J looks through list, "which one?"

"This one;" Alyssa begins, "'dude ya got two ladies after you. Choose one now. It's not nice to make them wait. Who do ya choose, man?  
>Dude, are you sure you wanna choose her? What about the other one?<br>Make up your mind already you lil punk.  
>Fool get your s*** together and choose.<br>Y'know what? Just shut up you're blabbering like an idiot. We'll talk later 'kay? Okay.'"

Cole awkwardly, looks at Anne and Alyssa. Cece stares at him and he shivers reminded of... that... steps towards Anne to spare his life from... Cece

"isn't that cheating Cece?" Emilia asks snuggling with Skales in a random location in the room previously unnoticed. (Look, another OC has joined the party!)

"All is fair in love and war" Cece says with a smirk.

"Well then..." Emilia says. Emilia turns invisible (Emilia is an Anacondrai that died before she was locked away in the tombs btw), steals Anne's rope, ties Cece up and hands the rope to Kai who smirks, "now, Cole can decide without any... Distractions..."

"Thanks auntie!" Alyssa says

"No problem!" Emilia says and sits on Skales' lap. The camera focuses on Cole.

Meanwhile, behind the scenes, the authors are arguing who will decide who Cole chooses.

If you guys are arguing, Anne is going to win by default!" Cece claims

Kai looks at the rope in his hands and asks, "How did she get out of the rope?"

"You weren't you using it right!" Anne says

Kai, Cole, and Jay shiver.

Nya ponders; "exactly, how do you use it, Anne?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets!" Anne says and fades into the shadows

Cece holds Machete to Emilia's neck, "I win! Cole chooses Anne!"

"I like it how he had no choice in the matter!" SS7 says and pats Cole's shoulder.

"And I think it's funny about the whole Cole may be with Nya thing next season, and hand holding in episode 2" Alyssa adds.

SS7 says enraged, "THEY JUST MESSED WITH MY OTP!" (One true pairing)

Timidly Dr. J asks, "Should we move on...?"

"Yes! How about we answer more of Webchow's truths while we are at it?" SS7 suggests

"Ok we have some for lord Garmadon."

"Oh boy!" the former dark lord says dripping with sarcasm.

SS7 looks at the list, "ok Garmadon, Webcow asks 'when you had the extra set of arms (also meaning a double torso), did you have extra n*** too?'"

"Um... no..." Lord G says.

"N***?" Alyssa says and looks at Webchow.

SS7 scratches her head, "uhhhh let's move on shall we?"

"She also asks Garmadon; 'what do you smell like? I bet you smell like dirt... that's cool though. I like dirt. I like you. Let's go get some dinner some time okay? Cool.'"

"Who said I smelled like dirt?" Lord Garmadon asks.

"Webcow did." Lloyd says.

"And boy does she love you Garmadon" Alyssa says.

"LadyMarrissaGarmadon does too!" SS7 ads

"I bet, next question!"

"K! Webcow also asks; 'Wu, okay so, if you ate a bunch of biscuits, and happened to get enough crumbs in your beard that when added up is the equivalent to one whole biscuit, you could totally use magic to turn it into a whole biscuit. But the real question is... How would you then eat that biscuit? A little butter maybe? Dip it in your tea? I think it would be a lil soggy then...'"

"Tea and butter" Sensei Wu says.

"Ok," SS7 says as Pixal poofs inside the room, "Webcow also asks Pixal; 'Pixal, since you took Zane's blueprints, and created the other Nindroids, does that make all of them your kids?'"

Emma cracks her knuckles, "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

Pixal calmly responds, "No, more like siblings"

While Emma cools down, Alyssa hands her a calming Snapple, "what's next?"

Dr. J says, "Webcow asks Jay; 'do you have any birthmarks on your buttock?'"

"W-what?! Of course not!"

Edna in the audience talking to her husband, "yes he does, Ed!"

"Yes, dear..." Ed replies.

SS7 looks awkwardly at Jay

"Mom!" Jay says and covers his face embarrassed.

SS7 smiles evilly, "liar!"

Alyssa turns to audience with a devilish smirk, "should we see it?!"

"NO! NO! AND NO!" Jay says with his face completely red"

Audience Screams and hollers; "YES!"

Alyssa turns to Anne, "Anne, can I borrow that rope?"

"With great power comes great responsibility..." Anne says and hands Alyssa the rope.

"Noted," Alyssa says and ties Jay up and reveals the birthmark.

Kai puts his hand over Nya's eyes.

Random person from SpongeBob screams, "MY EYES MY EYES!"

Alyssa looks at Jay strangely, "is that a butt? Dude... YOU HAVE A BIRTHMARK OF A BUTT ON YOUR BUTT!"

That messed up!" SS7 says.

"You get a picture of that camera guy?" Alyssa asks.

"Yes..." the camera guy says deeply disturbed.

"Ok... Dogcake! What's our next dare/truth?" the sarcastic host asks.

"You are the one with the cards, don't ask me"

"IT'S A LIST!" Dr. J yells and hands it to Alyssa.

Alyssa, reads the LIST, "has Garmadon listened to German Sparkle Party?"

"German what?"

"No idea, just listen."

SS7 hands Garmadon headphones and iPhone. Garmadon listens and is disturbed and speechless.

"Remind me never to listen to whatever that is..." Alyssa says

"I don't know what to say about the song..." SS7 says.

"Okay then... any more questions?"

"After this next one from Webcow, only one or two more… those are the worst of them all! Our next truth is for Dareth who has been here the whole time wallowing in the corner; 'how many chest hairs do you have?'"

"42"

"That was quick. Ok next is our last—"

Emma interrupts SS7 horrified, "I-It's not THAT one is it...?"

"—well let me finish and we can find out!" SS7 pauses for dramatic effect, "our last one is... for Lloyd; 'hi. I don't have a thing to ask you just saying hi.' from Webcow."

"I thought you said that was the worst one?" Emma asks

"we don't have time for 'that' one."

Emma glares at SS7

"hi...?" Lloyd says to Webcow

_random music starts playing_

"AND THATS IT FOLKS!" SS7 says

Alyssa winks, "see you later spinners"

"SERGEANTSARCASM7 AT YOUR SERVICE!" SS7 salutes (like in _Attack on Titan_!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I will be unable to receive reviews through reviews. ****If you would want to submit truths or dares then please PM me or Dogcake. ****If you do not have the PM feature on or if you are a guest I am sorry to say I cannot use your dares. Getting an account is not that hard but you can do what ever you want. I just cannot use stuff that are from reviews.**

**So please, don't send dares/truths through reviews**

The scene starts with Emma hunched over a fire, burning pieces of paper...

"Emma, what are you doing?" SS7 asks

Scooting the fire away, Emma said, "nothing..."

"Were you burning 1captain obvious's dare?"

"Yes... AND IT'S TOO LATE! ALL THE TEA IN THE WORLD IS MINE!"

"Oops, sorry... You have another dare like that from mykindleisawesome's oc."

Absolutely appalled, Emma said, "WHAT?!"

"Let's begin the show shall we?"

Random music starts playing

Alyssa slides in onto the couch. "Thanks for including me."

"Are you sure you would want to be involved in such criminal activities?" SS7 asks.

"Since when, is burning paper criminal?" Emma asks

"Since I said so!"

Dr. Julien pokes his head in the scene, "shall we get started, SS7 and Dogcake?"

"We shall Dr. J." Alyssa smiled pulling a rope. The Cosmic Legion and every important ninjago character fall from the ceiling onto the large couch.

Emma said gazing upon the large couch, "that's a large couch!"

"Mmmmhmmm, well, Emma, since you got to speak first, how about we start with you?"

Emma says horrified, "M-ME...?"

"Yes, you! The oc of mykindleisawesome, you know her well, Emma, Lizzie, dares you to not have any snapple or tea for the rest of the game!"

Calmly Emma responds, "Author, may I be excused to eliminate Lizzie's existence?"

"Yes you may"

Emma walks out of the room with a sledge hammer and an ominous battle aura following her.

"Oh my... things just got serious, Dogcake... I don't think we will want to see Emma go through... tea withdrawals..."

Everyone in the room shivers.

"W-why don't we read another?!" Alyssa said quickly changing the subject.

SS7 rubs hands together, "yes, let's torture my OCs some more! Mykindleisawesome had more dares from her OCs!"

The Cosmic Legion gulps

"How about Dogcake picks the second?"

Alyssa nodded, "I have one dare for Cece and two for Cole. Cece, no more kissing Kai for the rest of the game. Cole, I dare you to choose Alyssa, not Anne. And Anne, you get to eat Cole's cake in front of him, all from Mykindleisawesome."

Cece and Anne looks at Dogcake **(omg I typed Dogfake!)** horrified.

SS7 looks to Dogcake as well, "today is your lucky day! You get Cole" SS7 throws streamers, "oh and here, have some cake Anne"

"Well, at least I have cake to drown my sorrows!" Anne says eating the cake in front of Cole.

"You are dead to me..." Cole says, Cece has a heart-attack.

"What just happened?" SS7 asks... Dogcake shrugs...

Cece gets up off the ground after dramatically dying, "author may Anne and I be excused as well?" Cece asks and SS7 nods

Cece and Anne leave the room with lots of rope

"Wow, mykindleisawesome, my Ocs are leaving one by one! Who is left?" SS7 asked

Laura and Emilia raise their hands.

"Well may as well get yours over with Laura," Laura looks at SS7 horrified, "chill, it's only a truth."

"Oh..."

"Mia, mykindleisawesome's OC asked: "Laura, is it true you have mental issues?"

Laura looks at SS7 questionably, "Sort of... I have a lot of panic attacks and have philophobia. So I think so. SS7 has given me a past that has tragically and negatively affected me, but I don't think it is Mary Sue or anything..."

SS7 nods, "who is next Dogcake?"

Dogcake looks at a list, "Two from DJ Midge. One is for all the ninja except Kai. Do you have brothers or sisters we don't know? And Kai, you can't spike your hair the rest of the day." Alyssa smiles

"Nope" SS7 says, "they don't... Hey are Emma and Cece back yet?"

Cece and Emma barge in the door wiping there hands to get her in a job well done fashion.

"I heard the dare..." Cece said with a smile.

"Well I think I can count on you to de-gel his hair, Cece" SS7 says and Cece nods.

"I wonder what Kai looks like without his spiky gelled hair." Alyssa wondered aloud.

Cece takes Kai into the bathroom to de-gel his hair.

Everyone waits patiently for them to come out.

Cece and Kai come back.

Everyone stared blankly at the hair.

"I-I... I never knew hair could look like that..." Alyssa said in full shock.

Cece pets his hair, "it feels... Awesome without the gel..."

Alyssa felt it as well. "Like a bunny's fur." She laughed.

Kai shoos everyone away from his hair, which kept flopping onto his face.

Everyone enjoyed a nice laugh for the next hour. "Okay, what's next?" Alyssa asked.

SS7 looks though the PM pages "are there any more?"

Alyssa joins SS7 in her hunt for truths and dares, "I don't know..."

"Shall we spare everyone's poor souls... for now?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "I suppose so..."

Everyone sighs in relief

"NO ONE CAN RELAX YET!" Alyssa smirked at them.

After everyone gasps Emma raises an eyebrow, "how come?"

"Because this story is far from over..." Alyssa smiles closing the reader curtain

Screams are heard behind the curtain

And scene :)

**Sorry for taking soooooo long to update… **

**Again, I will be unable to receive reviews through reviews. ****If you would want to submit truths or dares then please PM me or Dogcake. ****If you do not have the PM feature on or if you are a guest I am sorry to say I cannot use your dares. Getting an account is not that hard but you can do what ever you want. ****I just cannot use stuff that are from reviews.**

**So please, don't send dares/truths through reviews**


End file.
